


I've Got You

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comforts Cas after they rescue him from Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

It has been two days since they got Cas back. Dean was so relieved in that moment that he didn’t notice the dead look in Cas’ eyes. Sam and Dean had taken him home to the bunker and set him up in his own room. 

Dean had also let Sam do the talking because he’d never been good with words. So Sam did. He told Cas how happy they were to have him back, how they were so worried and how none of it was his fault. All the while Dean had just stood there and watched Cas vacantly nod and curl in on himself. 

Now after two days, the boys have barely seen Cas. They both go and check on him occasionally but he is usually asleep or at least pretending to be. Sam and Dean were since trying to work on looking for another way to stop Amara and Lucifer but Dean can’t concentrate. He feels like he needs to say something. Anything. 

Abruptly he gets up from his chair, earning him a concerned look from Sam. “Where are you going?” Sam asks, just as Dean starts walking towards the hallway. 

“I’m ah…just going to check on Cas.” He mumbles, trying to avoid the gentle look on Sam’s face. He strides down the hallway heading for Cas’ room when he hears the shower running. Dean’s brows furrow. 

Cas had gone to have a shower over an hour ago. Dean hesitates before knocking on the door. “Cas? You still in there?” He waits. “Cas?” Worry starts to churn in his gut when he gets no reply. “Cas?” He calls a little louder this time but still no reply. Only the sound of water beating down. 

Suddenly a rush of thoughts fly through his head. What if he hurt himself? What if he fell and hit his head? What if he…what if he tried to…to…no. Dean knows depression when he sees it but Cas would never leave them. Cas would never leave him. He wouldn’t. Would he?

Dean’s finding it hard to breathe. This is all his fault. He tries the door but it’s locked. Oh god. Panic is rising in his throat. He’s gonna throw up. He takes a few steps back before kicking the door with all the force he can muster. It swings open and smashes into the other side of the wall. Dean rushes in but stops when he sees him. 

Cas is sitting on the shower floor. Water pounding down on his back, warm by the looks of the steam fogging up the mirror. He has his knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around them. He’s still wearing his boxers and the shirt that Dean gave him when they’d gotten back to the bunker. They’re completely soaked and sticking to his skin. 

Cas is looking up at him, his eyes wet and Dean knows it’s not from the shower. Dean lets out a huge sigh of relief. Cas still doesn’t say anything, just looks away and rests his head on his knees. Dean’s heart breaks. He tries to deny it but deep down he knows he’s the one who broke Cas. The one who made him feel worthless and expendable. Made him feel like a tool.

Dean turns and softly closes the door. Before he can talk himself out of it he quickly slips off his shoes, socks and strips down to just his shirt and boxers. He then steps into the shower and sits down behind Cas, his legs on either side of the angel. 

He feels Cas stiffen as he slips his arms around Cas’ middle and pulls him closer so that Cas’ back is up against his chest. Cas still doesn’t move but Dean eventually feels Cas melt into him. Dean’s clothes are quickly soaking through as the water continues to pour onto them. 

It’s then that he feels the slight shake of Cas’ body and it’s not long before he can hear him crying. Dean can’t help it. A few tears escape him as well. “Hey Cas.” He says, his voice breaking. “I’ve got you.” Without thinking about it he leans forward over Cas’ shoulder and kisses him gently on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.“ 

He kisses his hair and his shoulder, his neck and back to his cheek again. All the while more tears stream down his face. Cas is shaking more and more with each kiss, so Dean pulls him impossibly closer but continues to pepper Cas with soft, small kisses. 

After what seems like a million kisses, Cas stops shaking and his tears stop flowing. Dean feels him shift and soon Cas hands are intertwining with Dean’s, still resting on Cas’ stomach. Cas then bends his neck back until his head is resting on Dean’s shoulder, turning his head so that his nose is brushing against Dean’s neck. 

His eyes are still closed. Dean rests his cheek lightly on top of Cas’ hair and breathes him in. “Don’t worry Cas, I’ve got you and I’m never gonna let you go again.” One more tears slips down Cas’ cheek as he nuzzles his face closer into Dean’s neck. “I promise.” 

They don’t move until the water has gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
